Kamyah and Matt: A Love Story
by RinnyTheOrange
Summary: Kamyah finally has gotten a chance to date her crush Matt but obtacles keep getting in the way, will Kamyah get her dream boy or will she miss her chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these people.**

* * *

Kamyah couldn't believe her eyes, she clutched her phone as if her life depended on it.

'Is this really happening?' She thought.

_'Meet me at the park tomorrow after school. From Matt.'_

Her crush texted her.

Her crush texted her.

Her crush Texted her!

She couldnt believe her eyes, so she did what any normal human being wouldve done in that situaton.

She pinched herself.

" OW!"

Apperently she wasnt dreaming.

As soon as she calmed herself down a notch she immediately called her best friend Charisse.

"CHARISSE!"

"What?"

"You wont believe what just happened!"

"Ugh, what did you do this time?'

"Oh shut up! Matt texted me!"

"...How did he get your number?"

"Um..."

...How did he get my number?

"Whatever, that doesn't matter right now! All that matters is that he texted me!"

"What did he say?"

"He said to meet him at the park after school."

"Are you going to do it?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Whatever, dont leave without getting a kiss!'

"Charisse-!"

"Bye!"

"Wait!"

Click!

Kamyah couldnt believe Charisse had just done that, well she could but still.

She was still happy nothing could ruin her mood, or so she thought.

* * *

"I heard Matt texted you last night." Jordan said the next day at school.

"I don't know what your talking about, he doesn't even know my number." Kamyah had lied she didn't want her to know about it, who knows what Jordan would do to her if she knew about that.

"Then what's this?" Jordan said holding up Matts phone.

"Umm, a phone?"

"No you idiot! It's matts phone!"

"Shut up, your the one whose an idiot! Why do you even have Matts phone?"

"i have my resources."

"Whatever I'm leaving."

"Oh no you're not, not until you tell me why he wants to meet you at the park!"

"Fine. He wanted to copy some of my homework because he forgot to do it." Kamyah lied again.

_I hope I don't make lying a habit... _Kamyah thought worriedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these people.**

* * *

" -ya! -maya! KAMYAH!" Her teacher called her.

"Ack! W-what?!" Kamyah said breaking out of her daze.

"Were you day dreaming in my class Ms. Sowns?" Her teacher said calling her by her last name.

"No sir! I was just thinking about...how Da Vinci was very...'_old'..._admirable." Kamyah was now lying constantly, but she convinced herself that it was just to get out of trouble and she wouldn't do it anymore.**  
**

"Yeah right, but I'll let you off the hook this time, your lucky I was in a good mood today Ms. Sowns."

"Thank you Mr. Colban." _That_ _was close, I'll have to be more careful on where I daydream..._

* * *

This interaction had continued on with the rest of her teachers for the rest of the day.

Kamyah, instead of concentrating on her school work was to busy thinking about Matt and how they were going to meet after school.

Even though Kamyah was 16 she was acting like a love sick 2nd grader.

* * *

After school ended Kamyah immediately jumped into her Red new Mustang, she treated her car as if it was her child.

As soon as Kamyah reached the park she looked around the playgrounds searching for the silhouette of Matt, she had realized earlier that day that Matt hadn't told her where to meet him!

After a few minutes of searching and walking around she finally spotted him leaning against a tree next to the swings.

She ran towards him as fast as she could, and being the idiot that she was she couldn't stop herself in time from colliding with him.

_Oh_ _no!_

_BAM!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these people.**

* * *

"Umph!" Was the noise Kamyah and Matt made as they rolled down the hill, that really shouldn't have been there in the first place.

Matt quickly shielded Kamyah from the incoming rocks that were creeping torwards them.

_I'm so freaking embarrassed!...but Matt feels so warm...Oh my gosh i can't believe I just thought that! When is this hill going to end!? _Kamyah thought with a red face.

_THUMP!_

"Ouch! Matt and Kamyah said in unison.

"Are you okay?" They said together.

"Ah sorry!" They said again.

"Okay, Kamyah you go first." Matt said smiling.

"I'm sorry I pushed you down the hill." Kamyah said blushing.

"It's fine! It was an honest accident!" Matt said brightly.

"So...what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ah! U-um...would you, maybe, you know uh go out with me?"

"I would-! Kamyah didn't get to finish her sentence because of a voice at the top of the hill yelling:

"There they are! Hang on, we are calling for help immediately!"

_So close! _They both thought simultaneously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own these people.**

After Kamyah and Matt were interrupted by the firefighters it was already nearing 6:00 and Kamyah had to be home by 7:00 so she could eat dinner with her family.

"Sorry about all this." Matt said gesturing to the commotion going on around them.

"Its fine." Kamyah said blushing.

"What were you saying earlier? Your answer?"

"Oh that! I would l-"

"HEY! Are you kids alright?! That was quite a fall eh?" An old pudgy man asked them.

"Ah yeah, we're fine..." Matt answered for them.

The both of them were starting to become irritated with being interrupted by a series of people.

"Uh well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then? You can give me your answer when we are alone. Meet here tomorrow by the swings then, same time?" Matt said with a hint of frustration in his voice but it wasn't directed at her.

"Yea totally! See you tomorrow!" Kamyah said with a little sad smile on her face.

_Why do people keep interrupting us!?_


End file.
